Logan's Twins
by Amethyst Authoress
Summary: The title says it all. Logan's teenage twins come to the mansion and experience life as an XMen. Takes place in the middle of season two. Previous LoganxOC. PietroxOC maybe.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first X-Men Evolution story!!! The title basically says it all. Logan finds out that he has two teenage twins that he's never met. The story is basically taking place during season two, because the season two uniforms are just too ****PLAIN ****for my taste. It's pretty much following the same storyline with alterations here and there. Chapter one is just a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own X-Men Evolution, unfortunately.**

**-------------------------Logan's Twins------------------------**

**Prologue:**

_15 years ago…_

_A woman with shoulder length, dark brown hair was lying in a hospital bed, going through labor. She had silver eyes closed as she was about to experience birth. _

"_You're doing fine Ms. Saunders, just keep pushing. Your twins are almost here." The doctor encouraged her. Ms. Saunders obeyed her doctor's orders and kept pushing. A loud scream escaped her throat as her first child emerged. The nurse who stood beside her took the child and began to clean the fluids off of the quiet newborn._

"_The first one is a girl." The nurse informed her._

"_Just keep going, ma'am," The doctor said trying to get her to calm down. "Just one more to go." Ms. Saunders gave out another loud cry as her last child came. The doctor took the crying baby and cleaned it as well. "Congratulations, Ms. Saunders! You've got twins; a boy and a girl." The doctor stated. He and the nurse gave the two babies to their mother._

"_What will you name them, Sara?" The nurse asked._

_Ms. Saunders, also known as Sara, looked at her kids for several minutes and then straight into two pairs of silver orbs. "I'm going to call them…Christine and Ryan." she finally replied smiling down at their little forms._

_The next day…_

_A lady in her mid sixties, with faded brown hair, was speaking with Sara, while she was resting in the hospital. The twins were sound asleep beside her in a baby carriage. _

"_Sara, you should tell Logan about Ryan and Christine. We both know that they're his children." The woman urged her._

"_Mother I-I-I just can't!" Sara exclaimed. "Logan's has so many problems and mysteries about his past to put up with. A while ago, after __**that**__ incident with Sabertooth, we agreed that it would be too dangerous to be with each other." Sara fought to hold back tears. Although they had split up, they still knew they had feelings for each other. "Enemies like Sabertooth could just exploit his family as his weakness."_

_Sara's mother stared at her daughter and gave a heavy sigh. "Alright Sara, but one of these days he will find out about them." Her mother warned her._

"_Thank you." She replied._

_12 years ago…_

"_MOMMY!!!" Christine screamed from the nursery room._

_Sara burst into the room looking panic-stricken. "What is it, Christie?! What happened?"_

"_It's Ryan's hands!!!" the baby wailed and pointed to her brother. There were three metal claws coming from each of Ryan's hands. The small child was crying uncontrollably from the pain. Sara immediately ran over to her son and cradled him in her arms until the claws retracted and Ryan calmed down. _

_Several toys around the nursery began to float about the room. "Look what I can do, mommy!" Christine exclaimed as she waved her arms around. She began to float a few feet in the air. Sara calmly waved one of her hands in the air and her daughter and several toys gently landed._

_Sara couldn't help but smile. 'They have your face, my eyes, and our powers.' she thought. _

_15 years later,_

_One month ago…_

_Ryan and Christie were going through some old belongings in the attic; both of them looked depressed. _

_Ryan quietly sighed while staring at some old pictures in an album. "I can't believe she's gone." A few minutes later he left the attic and headed to his room._

"_I miss her so much." Christie said. She came across a small, red box that was in the corner of the room. Christie sat down and opened it. Inside, there was a silver bracelet with a black gem in the middle and a column of photo booth pictures. It showed their mother with a gruff looking man, who vaguely resembled them. _

_From top to bottom the pictures showed:_

_1. Their mother and that guy hugging each other. Here head rested on his chest and she was hugging him and little blue stuffed dog._

_2. They were laughing as he showed their mother his metal claws, __**PLAYFULLY**_

_3. Their mother was showing off her powers by levitating the stuffed dog in front of them._

_4. Their mother gave this man a playful peck on the cheek._

_She turned the pictures around and found an inscription that read: _

'_Sara and Logan at the Bayville fair.'_

"_Oh…my…RYAN!!!" Christie screamed._

_A few seconds later, Ryan came back with claws fully extended looking ready to fight. "What?! What happened!?!" he asked._

_Christie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Put those away." she ordered him. She gestured for him to come over to her. "Look at this. He looks a little like us; he's even got claws." She handed her brother the picture and instantly his eyes widened in shock as well. _

"_He must be…" he trailed off._

"_Our father." Christie finished._

_Ryan scratched his head. "Then what should we do? Find him? That strip of pictures is the only clue that we have." _

"_Yeah, that's what we'll do!" Christie exclaimed getting up; a look of determination on her face. "But maybe we should ask our grandparents. Maybe they can point us in the right direction."_

_Ryan nodded. "Well, then let's go!" The twins left the house in search of some answers._

**Well, how do ya' like it? I'd love to get some reviews in. Also, I do not know if whether or not I want to put in a PietroxOC relationship further along in the story. Anyways please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Mutants & Mall Brawls

**How'd you like the first chapter? I hope it was entertaining enough. Anyways on with chapter of 2!!! Now for the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, but if I did that would rock!!! **

**------------------------------ Logan's Twins------------------------------- **

**Chapter One: Meeting Mutants & Mall Brawls **

Present Day…

The twins were seated on a Greyhound bus that was bound for Bayville, New York. The other occupants of the bus included napping senior citizens, loud crying babies, the occasional nut case and so on. These people were slowly driving Ryan up the wall. If the bus had not pulled up into the bus yard, he would have lost it. Christie breathed a sigh of relief when they were able to leave the bus. The twins quickly grabbed their back packs, pulled on their onyx sunglasses, and exited the bus station, glad to be free of the ridiculous passengers.

Ryan wore a white t-shirt with a dark blue hooded jacket over it and pair of dark blue jeans. He had on blue and white sneakers with a dark blue wrist band on his left arm. His black spiky hair had a blue streak in it. He had a blue sling back pack. **(A/N: These are my favorite colors). **

Christie wore a silver tank top, black capris, and a black and white silver, hooded vest. Her sneakers black with silver on the bottom. On her left wrist were three black and silver wrist bangles and on her right wrist was the silver bracelet that she found with those pictures. Her black hair was tied into a tight ponytail with silver bangs on either side of her face. Her back pack was black wit a silver star on it. **(A/N: I love these colors also). **

Ryan looked around the area as they began wandering in the streets. "So this is Bayville, huh? I guess it's a pretty cool place."

"Yeah, but where do we begin? This place is huge." Christie stated.

Ryan shrugged. "Let's just wing it." Christie nodded.

The two spent about another hour aimlessly wandering through Bayville. Suddenly, Christie pulled on her brother's arm making immediately stop in his tracks. She had an excited look in her eyes as she pointed across the street to a large three story building. The Bayville mall.

Ryan sighed. "Now? Are you serious?"

"It's just for a little while. Come on, please?" she begged giving her brother a pair of sad 'puppy dog' eyes.

Ryan couldn't help but yield after a minute or two. "Fine," he grumbled. They made their way over to the mall complex. Inside it was HUGE!!! There was an assortment of clothing, game, and entertainment stores.

"Come on Ry!" She screamed dragging him into a JC Penny.

"Ugh, great." Ryan moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a figure standing on top of a building across from the mall. The figure was large and beastly. He wore a dark brown sleeveless coat. He had long dark blonde hair, fangs and claws. The feral man was sniffing the air constantly. _'Adamantium…so close.' _His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Wolverine…you're mine." The figure quickly left and stealthily made his way to the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Ryan the mall was pure torture! His sister however, was another case entirely. She could live at the mall for the rest of her life. Christie was currently going through a large pile of clothes in the dressing room, while he was waiting outside of her stall.

"Hurry up, Chris!" he hissed at the door. "I hate shopping."

"Wait a few more minutes!" she snapped. Ryan rolled his eyes, but kept waiting.

The stall door opened and Christie walked out. She turned to her brother. "Eh, the clothes weren't as good as I thought."

The twins walked out of the store and were on their way out of the mall. **'CRASH!!!' **Ryan had bumped into someone and had his sunglasses came off and his silver eyes were flashing with annoyance.

"Hey, watch it, bub!" he growled at the guy in front of him.

The person he bumped into had brown hair with a pair of ruby red glasses covering up his eyes. He had two friends with him. One was a girl with brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail who had blue eyes. The other one was an African-American teenage guy with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. "Hey it was just an accident." the first guy began.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The second boy retorted. "You bumped into Scott." He gestured to the one wearing the red sunglasses.

"Like, Evan calm down. They like bumped into each other." The Valley girl replied. She took a closer look at Ryan's face, mainly his eyes, before he put on his shades. _'He looks kind of familiar.'_ "Hey your eyes are silver. Are you guys like mutants?" she asked.

"What? Kitty what makes you think that?" Evan asked. The twins froze, thinking the worst had just occurred. They slowly snuck away from the three teenagers.

"Like I said, they like have silver…" Kitty trailed off when she noticed that the twins were gone. "Like, where'd they go?" Kitty wondered.

Evan pointed to the retreating figures of the twins. "I guess you surprised them or something."

"Should we like go after them?" she asked.

"Nah, just leave them alone for now." Evan said. He wasn't particularly interested in looking for new recruits on a Saturday afternoon.

"Evan, the Institute is open to everyone." Scott replied in his leadership tone. "The next time we see them, we'll ask them."

"Fine, but don't forget why we're here. You said you'd take us the skate shop." Evan reminded him.

"And the shoe store." Kitty put in.

Scott raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright." Scott conceded. The trio began walking in the other direction until they saw people running and screaming for their lives. They heard a loud roar and straight ahead, they saw none other than Sabertooth. He was destroying property in the mall and sniffing the air constantly. Then the feral mutant took off without even a second glance at the three X-Teens.

"What's Sabertooth doing here?!" Evan asked not believing in what he had just witnessed.

"I don't know, but he's going to level this place!" Scott stated. "We have to stop him." The three teens raced after the mutant before any more damage could be done to the Bayville mall.

Christie and Ryan were sitting on a bench in the mall, trying to plan their next course of action. Christie took out the picture of their mother and Logan. Christie sighed, "I hope he's still in Bayville after all this time."

"Same here, Chris." Both kids were nervous about meeting Logan again for the first time. The each had a thousand and one questions running through their heads.

A sales cart suddenly went flying across the mall and almost hit Ryan and Chris, had it not been for Chris's telekinetic powers. She was able to catch the cart and set on the ground in the nick of time. Both teens jumped when they saw Sabertooth running towards them; a look of insanity was on his face. When he reached the twins, he looked between them for several seconds. His eyes finally rested on Ryan.

"You smell like adamantium, kid." he growled. _'They look a little like him, too.'_

Ryan quickly unsheathed his claws, trying hard stay calm. "So what if I do bub?" Christie was carefully watching the guy before them.

Sabertooth gave them a crooked grin and cracked his knuckles. He looked ready to scrap. "You must friends of his. Oh well, I'll warm up on you two instead." He immediately swung his claws at the pair. Ryan back flipped before the claws could hit him. Chris dropped the picture and used her powers to levitate in the air.

"Is that the best you've got? Ryan taunted. Sabertooth's eye twitched in rage. The mutant let out another roar as he charged at Ryan, but before he could hit him, he found himself floating a few feet off of the ground. Sabertooth looked up to see a smirking Christie floating just out of his reach.

"Did you forget about me, bub?" she chuckled. She moved her arms around and flung him into various objects before slamming him into the ground. Chris turned to her brother, "Your turn!"

Her brother ran towards Sabertooth, with his claws ready to strike, but a bright red beam beat him to the punch. It hit the feral mutant with enough force to blow him back to the other end of the mall. Christie and Ryan turned to see the three X-Teens that they had met earlier running towards them. Ryan had his claws retract as they got closer.

"I was like right! You guys are mutants!" Kitty exclaimed.

Scott stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Scott Summers." he gestured to his friends. "This is Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels."

"Well we're Christie and Ryan Saunders." Christie introduced.

"And we need to be going now." Ryan said bluntly. The two were about to leave when Scott stopped them.

"Wait, would you like to come with us? To the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted?" he asked.

"No thanks." Ryan started. "We're just looking for someone."

Chris's face visibly paled as she realized what her brother was talking about. "Where is it?! Where's the picture?! I dropped it in the fight!?!" She and her brother were frantically looking around the area.

"Like calm down. We can like help you look." Kitty said. Scott and Evan nodded and helped the twins with their search. After a few minutes of looking, Kitty came across the photo booth pictures. She looked it over front and back and was in a state of shock. "Hey guys I think I like found it." Kitty exclaimed.

The others approached and she showed them the strip of pictures. The twins looked relieved, while Scott and Evan's eyes grew to the size of saucers. They could not believe that photo.

" LOGAN!?!" Evan screeched.

"H-He seems so…different." Scott choked out.

"I like can't believe this." Kitty said.

Chris took back the photo booth pictures and stared at the three X-Teens. "We're looking for this guy, Logan." Christie stated.

"We think he might be our long lost father." Ryan added. "By any chance, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's one of the teachers at the Institute we told you about." Evan explained.

Ryan and Christie's eyes lit up. "Can you take us to him?" the asked in unison.

"Um, sure. Follow us." Scott gestured towards the exit. He looked at Kitty. "Kitty get the Professor on your cell phone. He probably wants to hear about this."

Kitty nodded, "Right Scott." She took out her cell phone and dialed the Professor's private office as they made their way to Scott's car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Professor's Office…

The phone began ringing in Xavier's office. He picked up the phone, "Hello Kitty? What is it?"

"Like Professor, could you not do that?" Kitty whined.

The Professor chuckled. "My apologies now what do you have you called?"

Kitty went into a quick explanation of what had happened at the mall, with Sabertooth, the twins, and pictures of Logan. When she finished, she was panting heavily over the phone.

"Hmm. This seems very interesting. Kitty when they get here, send them to the med bay." the Professor stated. "I'll make sure that Hank and Logan are both there. I'll see you then." With that the Professor hung up the phone.

He put his fingers to his temples and tried to contact Logan and Hank. _'Hank, Logan, I require you both in the med bay at once.' _

**Whew!!! This was a pretty lengthy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter, Logan meets his kids and they join the new recruits. But don't worry they will not be stuck in those PLAIN generic uniforms for the entire series… but I can't say too much right now, it would ruin later chapters. Okay, now PLEASE review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Father

**I hope chapter 2 was good enough. I had a lot of trouble trying to add a new chapter to my story. OH THE CONFUSION!!! Ahem…anyway on with the story. Shadowcat, if you would be so kind. **

**Shadowcat: Like Amethyst Authoress does not own X-Men Evolution, bummer. **

**---------------------------------------** **Logan****'s Twins------------------------------- **

**Chapter Two:**

The trip to the Institute was very quiet and seemed to last forever. Christie was the first one to break the silence. "So what's this Institute like?" she asked.

"It's okay I guess. We got some new students in the Institute a few weeks ago." Evan started. For the next couple of minutes, Evan and Kitty went back and forth about the Institute, training, and various missions.

When they reached the Institute, Scott parked his sports car in the garage. He looked around and spotted Logan's motorcycle. He gestured towards it. "I guess Logan's here."

Ryan quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to the bike. His eyes were glued to the machine before him. "It's a beauty!" he exclaimed, examining every inch the vehicle. The others started to laugh at his actions.

"He's just like Logan!" Kitty giggled as they headed into the house.

The inside of the Institute was luxurious and beautifully decorated with exquisite works of art and furniture. A few kids were running around as they made their way past the foyer and the den. Evan and Kitty parted from the group to go elsewhere in the mansion.

The trek through the house was long and the tension was slowly building between the trio.After going through several secret levels of the Institute, they made it to a pair of large metallic double doors.

_'Ah, Scott would be so kind as to let in our two guests?' _a calm voice said throughout their minds.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked curiously. His sister and mother constantly used telepathy with him and he was used to it when it was only them. However, he was never used to another person getting into his head before.

"That was Professor X," Scott stated.

Scott opened the door for the two and ushered them inside before departing. Inside of the med bay there were Logan, who they recognized and two other figures waiting patiently for them. One was a man in a wheelchair with a calm gaze that adorned his face. The second was a hairy blue man dressed in a white lab coat with a set of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Beside him was a small machine that was hooked up to a computer.

The man in the wheelchair was the first to speak. "Ah, Ryan and Christine Saunders, I presume. Welcome to the Institute. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this," he gestured to the blue mutant beside him. "… is my associate, Dr. Hank McCoy."

"Greetings children," the blue doctor stated as he started up the machine.

"We already know about you and possible connection to Logan," the Professor continued.

Logan's ears perked up. "What are you talkin' about Chuck?! What connection?" he asked. _'Saunders…'_

"First of all, I would like you two to come and give this machine some small samples of your blood," the doctor stated. The twins crossed the room and let two of the needles that protruded from the mechanism prick their fingers. Dr. McCoy observed the computer's readings after a few minutes of scanning. "It's a match, Professor."

"What match?" Logan asked. The tension was starting to get to him.

Deep down, the Professor knew that the chances of that DNA test saying otherwise were practically non-existent. However, he also knew of Logan's shadowed past and his involvement in Project X. Knowing that information, it wouldn't hurt to try to be careful.

"I think we should let our guests explain," the Professor while gesturing towards the twins.

Christine took out the column of pictures and showed them to Logan. His face was a mixture of emotions. It changed from confusion to shock and then finally realization. "So you two are…?" he trailed off.

"Her kids," Ryan answered.

"And yours too," Christie clarified. She nodded to her brother who unsheathed his claws, and Christine took off her glasses showing him her silver eyes.

It took a few moments for Logan to regain his senses. "You are definitely her…our kids," he managed to choke out.

"Christine I happen to know for a fact that you are telekinetic; would be so kind as to demonstrate by opening the door?" The Professor asked.

With a wave of her hand, the doors slid open and several kids fell into the medical bay, landing in one huge heap on the floor.

The Professor smirked. "Well, it seems you've had the opportunity to meet some of our students. Ray, Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee, and Kurt meet Ryan and Christine Saunders."

"Hi," they said in unison before getting up and running out of the medical bay. Well, the blue furry one, Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, why isn't Sara here with you?" Logan asked.

Ryan and Christie's heads dropped slightly. "She passed away a month ago," Christie almost whispered, but Logan still heard it.

"We were looking through some of her old stuff when we found those pictures of you two and we kind of put two and two together..." Ryan pointed to the picture. "We wanted to meet you…dad."

Logan grinned. "A couple a bright ones ain't ya'?" he asked. He ruffled Ryan's hair and patted Christie's shoulder.

"You two are welcome to stay here if you desire. It gives you a chance to be closer to your father and hone your skills," the Professor offered the twins.

"Okay," the twins replied in a heartbeat.

" Logan would you be so kind as to help get your kids settled into their rooms?" the Professor asked. "I have a call to make to their grandparents."

"How'd you know we have---" Logan cut his son off.

"He's a telepath, kid. He knows everything." The new father ushered his kids out of the medical bay and gave them a quick tour of the institute.

A few minutes later, Logan had Ryan and Christie put their stuff in different rooms. Ryan would be rooming with Kurt, while Christie roomed with Kitty and Rogue. After settling in Logan led them down to the den.

Inside the den was Kitty and she was talking to several more students about Christie and Ryan.

"Yeah, like Logan was in a picture with their mom. He is totally their father! The guy, Ryan, has the same powers has Logan, and Christine is telekinetic," the Valley Girl exclaimed.

The group looked past Kitty and suddenly went quiet.

"Half-pint are you gossiping again?" Logan asked from behind her.

Kitty spun around and looked a little sheepish. "Mr. Logan, like of course not."

"Sure. Alright all new recruits have an afternoon training session…now." Logan ordered. The new recruits moaned and started heading for the training grounds. Logan looked at Ryan and Christie. "And you two too. Kitty go with them to get new uniforms."

"Like sure," Kitty grabbed both of their arms and dragged them through the door, literally. "Follow me!"

**Sorry it took me so long to get chapter three up, but fear not I have not forgotten about this story. Also, I would just like to say that I hope you all have a Happy New Year. **


End file.
